


Will You Be the Watson to My Sherlock?

by Lithal



Series: Proposal/Wedding Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithal/pseuds/Lithal





	Will You Be the Watson to My Sherlock?

It had been a long day at work, and Kenma felt some of the tension leave his body as soon as he returned to his and Kuroo’s apartment. He couldn’t wait to have dinner and then get back to the Sherlock Holmes game he had recently started playing. It was strangely addicting. 

The smell of food permeated the apartment, and Kenma thought he caught a whiff of pie behind all the savoury smells. 

Kuroo leaned into the living room and smiled at him. “Welcome back.” 

“I’m home,” Kenma said belatedly, too caught up in trying to decide whether or not there was pie for dessert to greet Kuroo. “That smells amazing.” 

“I know,” Kuroo said. “It’ll be ready by the time you’re done with your shower.” 

True to his word, Kuroo had finished making dinner when Kenma returned to the living room. The food looked unusually fancy, and Kenma glanced into the kitchen to see that there was indeed a pie in the oven. 

“What’s the occasion?” he asked. 

“Hmm? Can’t I cook a nice meal for my boyfriend and myself once in a while?” 

“Your meals are always  _nice_ , but they’re never this  _fancy_ ,” Kenma said. “What’s going on? Did you get a promotion?” 

Kuroo laughed. “Kenma, that’s not how post-doc positions work.” 

He didn’t say anything else, and Kenma decided to let it go. He’d tell him soon enough. Kuroo could never keep things from him for too long. 

The meal tasted as good as it looked, and then it was time for dessert. Kuroo brought out the pie, and cut Kenma a generous slice. Kenma dug in, savouring every bite. He had just stuffed a forkful of pie in his mouth when Kuroo got up, and then got down on his knee. 

“Kenma, we’ve been together for a long time now, and I thought maybe it’s time for us to take the next step. What do you say? Will you be the Watson to my Sherlock? Or let me be the Watson if you want to be Sherlock,” Kuroo said.

Kenma hastily swallowed the bite of pie. “You realize Watson had a wife, right?” 

“I know. I read all the stories. He and Sherlock really should have gotten together.” 

Kenma shook his head. “You’re so lame, Kuro.” 

Kuroo wrinkled his nose, and Kenma had to hold back a laugh. “But you love me.” 

“I’m debating that right now,” Kenma said, and ate another spoonful of pie. Kuroo, still on his knee, began to fidget. 

“Kenma, don’t leave me hanging like this.” 

Kenma took his time swallowing the pie. “Yes, I’ll be the Watson to your Sherlock, or the Sherlock to your Watson,” he finally said, once he felt like his revenge for Kuroo popping the question right after he had stuffed his face with pie was complete. He joined Kuroo on the floor and let him slip the simple but elegant band on his finger, and shook his head at Kuroo’s goofy grin before cupping his face and giving him a kiss. 

“Great, now I have a lame fiance,” he murmured, his happy smile belying his words.  


End file.
